laytonfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Layton Brothers: Mistery Room
right|thumb|235x235pxright|thumb|227x227px ''Layton Brothers: Mystery Room ''è uno spin off delle [[Serie del Professor Layton|serie del Professor Layton]]'' per dispositivi mobili con sistema operativi iOS e Android. È stato annunciato all'evento LEVEL-5 Vision nel 2009 Level-5's Mystery Room Reborn as a Layton Title for iPhone - Andriasang. Il gioco segue Lucy Baker, un detective alle prime armi che viene trasferita a Scotland Yard. Qui lavora sotto Alfendi Layton, figlio del celebre Professor Hershel Layton. Insieme studiano e risolvono i crimini nella "Mistery Room" (letteralmente "Camera/stanza dei Misteri") di Scotland Yard. Il gioco è stato rilasciato come un gioco freemium: il gioco in sé e i primi 2 casi (con il prologo) sono gratuiti, mentre due pacchetti aggiuntivi di rispettivamente 4 e 3 casi possono essere acquistati all'interno dell'App. Il gioco è disponibile solo in inglese e giapponese. Sviluppo In origine, il gioco doveva essere chiamato semplicemente "Mistery Room", ed era un gioco per Nintendo DS che apparteneva alla serie ''Atamania della LEVEL-5 e fu annunciato alla LEVEL-5 Vision 2009. Ne Mystery Room, i giocatori avrebbero dovuto fare squadra con gli investigatori Poccho e Sly per risolvere i crimini. Ad un certo punto, la LEVEL-5 decise di spostare il gioco sotto la serie del Professor Layton. L'obiettivo originale di risolvere i misteri e i crimini rimase intatto, ma oltre a questo diversi cambiamenti furono fatti alla versione originale: nuovi personaggi furono progettati per adattarsi nell'universo del Professor Layton, e la piattaforma di rilascio fu sostituita per i sistemi operativi Apple iOS e in seguito ai sistemi operativi Android. La ragione del secondo cambiamento è sconosciuta. Casi * File No. 000: Freshly Baker (Prologo) * File No. 001: The Hand Sandwich * File No. 002: The Bungled Burglary * File No. 003: A Murder Staged DLC1 * File No. 004: The Walking Corpse DLC1 * File No. 005: The DJ's Swansong DLC1 * File No. 006: Kiss Goodbye DLC1 * File No. 007: The Mystery Rooms DLC2 * File No. 008: Ham and Cheese DLC2 * File No. 009: Good Cop, Bad Cop DLC2 Personaggi File No. 000 * Lucy Baker * Commissario Barton * Vice Commissario Chan File No. 001 * Alfendi Layton * Lucy Baker * Sandy Aldwich * Lucy Baker * Zach Carrière * Bosco Felps * Vera Wipovsky File No. 002 * Alfendi Layton * Lucy Baker * Florence Sich * Bingo * Chase M. Downes * Goldie Potsby-Mahn * Buster Nicks * Jack Potsby File No. 003 * Alfendi Layton * Lucy Baker * Justin Lawson * Gloria Blaise * Bray Clegg * Destiny Knox * Roscoe Strapping File No. 004 * Alfendi Layton * Lucy Baker * Dustin Scowers * Chico Careta * Mariana Etista * Archie O'Logie * Micah Sasucasa * Doug Scowers File No. 005 * Alfendi Layton * Lucy Baker * 'Sniffer' Hague * Mike de Bonair * Anice Brewer * Dwight Dread * Dolly Hollerday * Melody Smith * Randal Mann * Justin Lawson File No. 006 * Alfendi Layton * Lucy Baker * Commissario Barton * Severino Agonni * Pearce 'Blood' Boyle * Angelo Fassi * Uttar Mistry * Barbarossa Sassina File No. 007 * Alfendi Layton * Lucy Baker * Hilda Pertinax * Diane Makepeace * Keelan Makepeace File No. 008 * Lucy Baker * Diane Makepeace * Pig * Cat * Hen * Dog * Donkey * Justin Lawson * Hilda Pertinax File No. 009 * Alfendi Layton * Lucy Baker * Diane Makepeace * Keelan Makepeace * Commissario Barton * Justin Lawson * Hilda Pertinax Media Immagini Alphendi.png|Alfendi Layton Lucy.png|Lucy Baker LBMR_chars.png|Vari personaggi secondari full1_0.jpg Watch-Brothers-and-Layton-Youkai-Mystery-Room.png|Vari personaggi del gioco z10480850Q,Layton-Brothers--Mystery-Room.jpg MysteryDoor.jpg|Il logo del gioco può essere visto attraverso la serratura della porta nel sito teaser Trailer Trivia * La versione inglese usa grammatica scorretta per simulare il dialetto e/o l'accento dei vari personaggi. * La versione Android Europea contiene un bug nel quale il prezzo dei pacchetti dei casi è rispettivamente €227 e €151 invece di €2.27 e €1.51. I prezzi sono corretti nel Google Play Store. Link esterni * Sito ufficiale giapponese * Sito ufficiale internazionale * iTunes App Store page (Japanese Ver.) * iTunes App Store (English Ver.) * Google Play Store (English Ver.) Note Categoria:Giochi de:Layton Brothers: Mystery Room en:Layton Brothers: Mystery Room fr:Layton Brothers : Mystery Room